The Akatsuki christmas
by Akatsuki-cero
Summary: La primera Navidad de Hidan


One-shot: The Akatsuki christmas

Era una bella noche de navidad, las parejas van de un lado a otro, dando un aura de amor y calidez... Algo que le desagrada a Kakuzu.  
>Había mandado a Hidan a traer algunas cosas, ¡Pero ahora el maldito no aparece!<p>

FLASH BACK

*Diciembre 23 en la cueva de Akatsuki*

Kakuzu, ¿te vas a quedar para la "fiesta"? -Decía el Jashinista por 12° vez, mientras miraba a su compañero-

No y no me molestes más -Decía Kakuzu mientras seguía contando el dinero-

Pero... Es que es un día para que estemos todos juntos -Decía felizmente el albino con una sonrisa infantil-

¿Eh? ¿Hidan estas enfermo? Creo que te vi sonreír -Dijo Kakuzu mirando medio sorprendido a su compañero-

Es que mañana es un día muuuuy especial -Dijo Hidan alegremente- ¡Adivina que hay de especial!

No -Dijo fríamente el moreno volviendo a lo suyo-

Pero mañana...-Trataba de decir Hidan pero luego se arrepintió- Mierd*, por eso no se puede ser amable contigo viejo avaro.

... -Kakuzu lo seguía ignorando, realmente no queria seguir aguantando al Jashinista- ¡Ah! Mañana tienes que ir al pueblo a buscar unas cosas.

Pero... Va a ver mucha gente y me voy a perder la fiesta... -Dijo el albino poniéndose nervioso-

Hidan, no eres un niño -Dijo el moreno secamente- ¿Que te podría pasar?

Me podrían: robar, secuestrar, matar... A eso no... Pues ¡Hasta me podrían violar!

(N/A: trauma en 3 2 1...)

Vamos Hidan, quien put* quisiera violarte -Dijo un rubio entrando a la sala- Kakuzu tiene razón no eres un pinche niño.

Concuerdo con Deidara -dijo el pelirrojo sentándose en el sillón-

Pero si llevo a mi querida guadaña llamare la atención -Dijo el Jashinista tristemente- Además Pain-sama me prohibió hacer mis sacrificios a Jashin-sama

(N/A: Si, sé que suena un poco mal ponerle el "sama" a los 2 :/)

Haci que no puedes matar a nadie y eso es una tortura para ti ¿Verdad? -Dijo Konan entrando al salón junto a Pain-

Entendiste ¿No? -Dijo Pain mirándolo amenazadoramente-

S... Si -Dijo con miedo Hidan-

¡Tobi quiere ir con Hidan-san! -Dijo Tobi con su típica voz infantil entrando a la sala seguido por Zetsu-

Por favor Hidan tienes que ir por esos papeles -Dijo tranquilamente la parte blanca de Zetsu-

Supongo que tendré que ir -Dijo el albino dándose por vencido- Pero si me doy cuenta que me estoy perdiendo la fiesta por tu mugroso dinero...

Si, si -Dijo Kakuzu quien seguía siempre en los suyo-

*EN EL PUEBLO - NOCHE - 7:50 - 24*

Bueno... Al menos no era su estúpido dinero -Dijo Hidan mientras caminaba por el pueblo con los papeles que buscaba- Solo faltan 10 minutos para que empiece la fiesta... Y sin mí.

¡Hey Tú! -Dijo un niño pequeño- Necesito que me ayudes

¿Quién? ¿Yo? -Dijo el albino mirando hacia todas partes-

Si tu... Un hombre se llevó a mi hermano -Seguía hablando el niño y después de decir estas palabras cambio su linda mirada a una psicópata- Necesito que mates a ese hijo de perr*...

Vaya, ya casi nunca se miran niños con ese vocabulario -Dijo el jashinista burlonamente agachándose a la altura del menor- Bien... Lo hare

¡¿Enserio?! -Dijo el niño quien se sorprendió por la inesperada respuesta-

Claro... Para no pasar aburrido en Navidad -Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa malvada y entro a un callejón- primero les informare a mis compañeros que realice mi trabajo.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -Dijo el niño confundido-  
>Ya lo veras -Dijo Hidan e hizo un jutsu-<p>

(N/A: Muy "original")

Apareció ante ellos una gran burbuja donde se pudo ver a los miembros de akatsuki pero haciendo algo... No muy Navideño.

Deidara le lanzaba explosiones a Tobi.  
>Zetsu ahorcaba a deidara.<br>Sasori atacaba a Zetsu con sus marionetas.

Pain y Konan se estaban peleando.

Kisame rompía todo el dinero de Kakuzu y mientras hacía esto accidentalmente rompió una foto de Itachi y su "querido" hermano.

Itachi perseguía a Kisame para matarlo.  
>Y finalmente Kakuzu golpeaba a Itachi porque mientras Itachi perseguía a Kisame iba rompiendo todo a su paso y eso significaba gastar dinero para reponer todo lo que destruyan.<p>

Eh... ¿Estos son tus amigos? -Dijo el niño confundido mientras volteaba a ver a Hidan quien a este repentinamente le apareció un aura maligna alrededor de el- Am Señor... ¿Está bien?

Más que perfecto -Dijo Hidan rojo de la ira-

Miro que mientras destruían la cueva pasaron llevando sus libros de Jashin-sama y entonces Hidan Exploto.

¡Maldit*s! ¡Jashin-sama los castigara! -Grito Hidan diciendo casi 1000 vulgaridades en 1 segundo-

¡Cállate Hidan! -Gritaron Todos los demás Akatsuki a la vez-

¡¿Esto es lo que quieren?! ¡¿En un día como hoy?! -Dijo Hidan Mientras que sus ojos amenazaban con llenarse de lágrimas- Maldit*s, No se puede hacer nada tranquilamente con ustedes.

Hidan, Acaso tú quieres llo... -Trato de decir Deidara quien ya comprendía la situación pero fue interrumpido por Hidan-

Olvídenlo, me voy. ¡Ah! Y tengan sus mugrosos papeles -Dijo el Jashinista lanzando los papeleas a la burbuja quienes fueron transportados a la cueva- Me voy a ayudar a ese mocoso

Hidan espe... -Trato de decir Pain pero Hidan ya había roto el jutsu-

Vámonos -Dijo el Albino extendiéndole la mano al niño- No me has dicho cómo te llamas...

¡Ah perdón! Me llamo Alexander y tengo 7 años -Dijo el menor agarrando la mano de Hidan saliendo del callejón- y tú te llamas Hidan ¿No?

Si... -Dijo simplemente Hidan dejando caer unas lágrimas de furia las cuales se limpió rápidamente- Tienes un lindo pelo blanco y con tu pelo con dos colitas en la parte de arriba y con tus ojos rojos pareces un cone...

No cambies el Tema- Dijo el peliblanco rápidamente- Seré menor pero no soy tonto -3-

¿Eh? -Dijo sorprendido Hidan, hasta que exploto en risa- Jajajaja eres un niño muy gracioso. Bien... ¿Por dónde se llevaron a tu herma...?

¿Por qué sigues cambiando el tema? -Dijo el niño dejando de caminar- ¿Que problemas tienes con la Navidad?

Jajaja eres un niño muy insistente -Dijo Hidan burlonamente mientras se ponía a caminar- Pues... No es mucho solo que nunca he celebrado la navidad.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hablas enserio?! -Grito Alexander en vos alta-

Shhh -Lo callo Hidan viendo que empezaban a llamar la atención- Si nunca lo he hecho y pensé que podría disfrutar de mi primera Navidad con mis put*s compañeros. Pero como estaban peleados no sería una Navidad como para recordar Haci que me enoje con ellos por pelear por cosas absurdas.

Qué triste -Dijo el ojirojo con lagrimitas en los ojos mientras seguían caminando- Mira, a mi hermano lo llevaron ahí

¿Dónde? -Dijo el Jashinista quien cuando volteo a ver miro un GRAN castillo oscuro- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Enserio está ahí?

No seas estupid*, es ahí -Dijo Alexander apuntando a una casucha que estaba a la izquierda- Metieron a mi hermano en ese lugar.

B... Bien -Dijo el Albino creyendo que ya violaron al mocoso- bueno, entremos.

Hi... ¡Hidan espera! -Grito de repente el peliblanco- Te... Tengo que decirte A... Algo

¿Qué pasa Alexander? -mirando incrédulo al menor-

Lo... Lo siento -Dijo en tono muy bajito el ojirojo mientras apretaba los dientes-

¿Eh? ¿Porque? -Dijo el Jashinista confundido-

Po... Por nada vámonos -Dijo Alexander entrando a la vieja casa dejando a un extrañado Hidan-

*ADENTRO DE LA CASA*

Esta muy oscuro -Dijo el Albino adentrándose mas en la casa hasta que sintió que lo ataban de manos y pies- ¿Qué pasa?

Shhh…tranquilo amor pronto hare que te sientas bien -Dijo una voz grave que Hidan no lograba reconocer- ¡Tu hermano está en el sótano! Sácalo y piérdete de mí vista.

Si... Si, gracias -Dijo una voz a la que Hidan reconoció y le sorprendió- En verdad lo siento... Hidan.

Alexander... No entiendo ¿Porque? -Dijo el Albino viendo que había caído en la trampa-

Je... Parece que se llegaron a conocer bien -Dijo la voz encendiendo la luz-

Alexander cárcava a su hermano tratando de sacarlo de Ahí.

Un hombre alto y moreno lo tenía amarrado y recostado sobre una cama.

Idiota... El solo te uso -Dijo el moreno empezando a lamer la oreja de Hidan-

¡No me toques CERDO! ¡Jashin-sama te castigara hijo de tu put* madre! -Grito el Albino mientras volteaba a ver a Alexander quien lo miraba asustado- ¿Porque Alexander?

¡Perdón Hidan! Él dijo que si no le traía a un chico... ¡Dijo que mataría a mi hermano! -Grito el menor empezando a llorar- ¡Perdón Hidan! ¡Perdón!

¡Mocoso! -Le grito el jashinista para llamar su atención- No llores, no importa

Pero... -Trato de decir el ojirojo pero fue interrumpido-

¡Yo soy el GRAN Hidan! Nadie puede vencerme -Grito Hidan dándole una gran sonrisa al menor- ¡Corre! Yo me encargare de lo demás.

Gracias... ¡Muchas gracias! -Grito el niño mientras empezaba a correr cargando a su hermano-

(N/A: Su hermano tenía 5 años y por eso lo cargo sin dificultad)

Ja... Me conmueves desgraciado -Dijo el hombre alto tocando su "PARTE" a Hidan- Pero de esta no te escapas.

¡Quita la mano de ahí! ¡Maldito maric*! ¡Juro que cuando me suelte te meteré tierra en los huev*s y hare que Jashin-sama te castigue! -Gritaba el Jashinista mientras le daba un cabezazo al hombre- ¡Maldit* cerdo!

Tsk... Queria ser amable contigo pero no me dejas opción -Dijo el moreno bajándose los pantalones y a como pudo le quito la ropa a Hidan- ¡Prepárate!

¡NOOOO! -Grito Hidan desesperado casi rasgando su garganta-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

*EN ALGUNA PARTE DEL PUEBLO*

¿Ese no fue el grito de Hidan? -Dijo Konan poniendo más atención por si se volvía a repetir el grito-

Localice de donde viene -dijo Kakuzu con su mirada seria- Vamos

¡Sí! -respondieron todos siguiendo a Kakuzu-

*LUEGO DE UNOS MINUTOS*

¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Tobi encontró a Hidan! ¡Tobi es un buen chico! -Grito el pelinegro infantilmente mientras apuntaba a un albino quien caminaba con unas heridas pero igual caminaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-

¡Hidan! -Gritaron todos mientras se lanzaban sobre Hidan. Unos para abrazarlo y otros para ahorcarlo-

¿Dónde te habías metido idiot*? -Dijo Kisame hasta que todos lo notaron-

Si... Hidan estaba ebrio

¡Estupid* nos preocupamos tanto y tu solo te la pasaste bebiendo! -Grito Deidara sacando fuego por la boca-

¿Pero dónde te hiciste esas heridas? -Pregunto finalmente Itachi-

Hidan se quedó pensando un rato hasta que dijo:

Cuando cruzaba la calle... Un tío me paso golpeando y empezamos una pelea -Mintió el Albino dándoles una sonrisa-

Hidan… ¡si él no te mato ENTONCES YO LO HARE! –Grito Kakuzu siendo detenido por Pain y Kisame para no arrancarle la cabeza a Hidan-

Hidan debes cuidarte más -Dijo Sasori mirándolo fijamente-

Entonces... ¿Estaban preocupados? ¿Por mí? -Dijo el Jashinista sorprendido-

¡Pues claro que si estupid*! -Grito Kakuzu dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Gracias... Es la Primer Mejor Navidad de la historia -Dijo Hidan derramando unas lágrimas-

Hi… Hidan ta... Tampoco queria hacerte llorar -Dijo Kakuzu poniéndose levemente Histérico- ¿¡Estas bien?!

Jajajaja si... -Dijo tratando de parar de llorar- Pero recuerden algo...

¿Qué cosa? -Dijeron todos al Unísono-

Que... En cuanto me recupere... -Dijo el jashinista haciendo una pequeña pausa- los matare a todos

Los Akatsuki solo rieron y volvieron a la cueva.

Gracias... Alexander -Susurro Hidan mirando al cielo- Perdón...

Hidan, ¿Quién era ese mocoso con quien estabas? –Pregunto el pelinarajna-

Oe, no le digas Haci –Dijo el albino haciendo una pequeña pausa- Él era un buen amigo mío

Si claro, a lo mejor lo dejaste como sacrificio a ese Dios ficticio. –Se burló Kakuzu molestando a Hidan-

¡Kakuzu! ¡Ofendes a mi amigo! ¡Y ENCIMA ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE HACI A JASHIN-SAMA?! –Grito el Jashinista súper enojado

Jajajaja, Hidan los sueños de Tobi son más reales que tu estúpido Dios –Hablo finalmente Deidara haciendo enfurecer más a Hidan-

Tobi sueña con unicornios que vuelan por el cielo vomitando arcoíris –Dijo el pelinegro agregando su típica frase- ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

(N/A: Amo esa frase xD)

En menos de un minuto Tobi estaba volando por los aires.

¡Soy un unicornio! –Grito Tobi quien seguía volando por los aires-

¡OE TOBI!... –Grito Kisame con su típica risa burlona ganándose la mirada del pelinegro- ¡No vayas a vomitar arcoíris sobre nosotros!

Que infantiles… -Dijeron Itachi, Zetsu y Sasori a la vez-

Flash back

¡Hidan-san! -Grito el menor lanzándose sobre el hombre moreno mordiéndolo-

¡Auch! ¡Maldit* mocoso! -Grito el hombre y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la sangre de Alexander se extendida por el suelo.

Alex... ¡Alexander! -Grito el Jashinista corriendo hacia el cuerpo sin vida del menor-

¡Hermano! -Grito su hermano asustado-

Trato de correr hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hermano. Pero el hombre lo apuñalo sin piedad.

Hidan solo miraba petrificado como el hombre sacaba su daga del pecho del niño... muerto.

Ahora te toca a ti, Mi querido Albino -Dijo burlón el moreno-

Hidan estaba en shok por la repentina muerte del menor. Pero de momento se recuperó y le dio una sonrisa maliciosa al hombre.

Je... Sabía que sería de ayuda traerla -Dijo Hidan sacando su guadaña que se encontraba en el interior de su abrigo- ¡Es hora de hacer un sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

(N/A: Si tenía un abrigo porque no iba a pasear tranquilamente con la capucha de Akatsuki)

Después de mucha pelea, Hidan logro matar al hombre. Aun con heridas en su cuerpo, decidió ir a beber un poco para no pensar en los difuntos menores.

Al momento se aburrió y decidió volver con los demás Akatsuki.

Fin de Flash Back

Aunque, no me esperaba que Hidan llorara -Dijo Pain cortando el silencio- 

¡Pues, no se acostumbren Jod*r! -Grito Hidan volviendo a ser el mismo escandaloso de siempre- ¡Les meterle un palo en el cul*!

Cierra la boca Hidan... -Dijo Kakuzu seriamente haciendo enojar a Hidan-

Después de 100000 maldiciones por parte de Hidan, Kakuzu le dio un golpe en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

*UN SUEÑO*

¿Dónde estoy? -Dijo Hidan para sí mismo mientras miraba que estaba rodeado de nieve-

¡Hidan-san! -Grito una voz a lo lejos a la que Hidan inmediatamente reconoció-

¡Alexander! -Grito Hidan mientras iba a abrazar al menor- Perdón, no pude proteger...

No... Me hiciste un favor -Dijo el ojirojo derramando unas lágrimas- Ahora estoy en una paz eterna con... Mi hermano.

Cuídate -Dijo el Jashinista mientras soltaba al niño y le limpiaba las lágrimas- Te están esperando...

¿Eh? -Dijo confundido el peliblanco hasta que miro a su hermano a lo lejos- ¡Adiós Hidan-san!

¡Adioooos! -Se despidió el albino mientras miraba al par de hermanos alejarse atraves de la nieve- FELIZ NAVIDAD 


End file.
